deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Lightfoot
Henry Lightfoot (1873-1936) was a young street thug and criminal who lived in Garrison Lane, Birmingham, England in the late 19th century. A well-known ruffian, he became known in history as the first person to be named as a Peaky Blinder. Little is known about Henry Lightfoot's life than what is recorded in the police and the press as well as stories passed on by his family. Poverty, alcohol and the sheer effort to survive the drudgery of late Victorian Birmingham led to the thrill of being part of a gang. In his life, he worked various jobs as a caster, moulder, metal roller, and painter. He joined the army twice, becoming a veteran of the Great War. His life of crime started young. He went from stealing racing pigeons off a neighbour in Small Heath at 12 years old, to a spell in Prison in Devon in the early 1900s for assault. Lightfoot later became a slogger and a peaky blinder, the latter of the two being the most notorious street gang in Birmingham at that time. He was known for his numerous fights with the law, such as the time he single-handedly took on the Hay Mills police, his duel with a detective, and the time he and some boys surprised a group of constables where they captured and tied one of them at gunpoint to a tree in Haybarns Wreak. His last offense was in 1907, and in 1916 he fought at the Battle of the Somme where he took some injuries. He lived the remainder of his life raising his family in the slums. His military background, short temper and violent escapade became an inspiration for the character of Arthur Shelby Jr. in the award-winning television series Peaky Blinders. Battle vs. Billy the Kid (by Killermoves) Billy the Kid: Henry Lightfoot: It was the late 19th century, and as a new century rises over humanity, civilization has tamed the rough and wild world of the old generation. Technology and education are pushing the old ways of criminality out, and many former outlaws are forced to seek refuge in the small dwindling havens that they can find. Gone are the ways of pirates, ronins, bushrangers, hajduks, gunfighters and sloggers in the coming new century. A small town in Ontario, Canada houses some of the few remaining outlaws from around the world. Its slums and wild countryside still appealed to those who still cling to the glory days of crime, where one can ride out and strike at authority like a true bandit, rather than having to adapt and conduct hidden “organized crimes” like those new criminals in the cities. Billy the Kid, the famous Old West gunfighter, was one of those who rode into town seeking sanctuary. He brought with him 4 other outlaws of his Regulator band, together with their sombreros, Stetsons and blue jeans. They spot an old saloon and decided to stay in there for a while. As they rode, Billy saw a wanted poster from England that said: “Wanted: Dead or Alive. On the orders of his Majesty’s Government the notorious thug named Henry Lightfoot. A dangerous peaky blinder of known ill-repute. Wanted for the assault of numerous police officers and his own wife. Known to have escaped to Canada. Reward: 500 Pounds.” The Kid know much from his former English employer John Tunstall how much a pound is worth, and while that reward money is small for his gang, it would at least make decent coffee money for them. He dismounts from his horse afterwards, went to the bar and sat down. Moments later another group of outlaws came riding into town. Fashionably dressed with flat caps and long overcoats, these men too decided to head out to the saloon to pass the time. It was Henry Lightfoot, who brought with him 4 other Peaky Blinders into Canada. He saw his wanted poster stuck on the wall, and laughed at the reward money that’s given to his capture. But then he saw a wanted poster with an even bigger reward: “Wanted: Dead or Alive. By the United States Marshalls. Henry Antrim, aka William Bonney, aka Billy the Kid. Wanted for the murder of Deputy James Bell and Bob Ollinger in New Mexico, USA. Assumed to be riding with a different alias. Use caution as the outlaw is armed and extremely dangerous. Reward: $7000.” Henry Lightfoot was impressed. Everyone knew who Billy the Kid is and he can’t believe that the outlaw still eluded capture to this day. If he meets that Billy the Kid, that would really seal the deal for his future. He and his gang wouldn’t have to haul ass and ride away anymore. However, it won’t be easy, as the tales Henry have heard on the Kid don’t end well for those who try to capture him. Fortunately for him he’s about to find out, as Lady Luck was on his side the moment he went inside the saloon, and saw a young man who looks exactly like the picture in the wanted poster. As the peaky blinders settled in, Henry approached the bar where Billy was sitting. He ordered a pint of beer and sat near the Kid. “Good morning there, guv’nor,” Henry greeted. “Well howdy to you too, mister,” Billy replied. The Kid recognized the Englishman as the man on the poster, and he too become anxious for his own reward. After sipping his beer, Henry turned to Billy and continued talking, “You know, it’s an honor to meet you really. I was excited to finally see a real cowboy like what I’ve read in those small yankee novels. But bloody hell, never knew I would meet the real deal himself…” Billy turned his head to Henry with suspicion in his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about sir. I ain’t no cowboy. Just some friendly American walkin’…” “There’s no use hidin’ mate. I know who you are. You’re a real legend you know. Young Billy the Kid, killer of 21 men and the most notorious outlaw in the West…” “And I know of you too Mr. Lightfoot,” Billy argued. “Some shit you are. At least what I fought for in Lincoln County was of bold cause against corruption. But you? You’re nothing more than a wife beater and a bastard.” Henry laughed at what Billy said, and after finishing his drink, he picked Billy up before the Kid can pull his revolver. He then kicked Billy in the abdomen with his metal-tipped boots which made him crash to a table. The rest of the saloon went mad. The Regulators and Peaky Blinders grabbed their guns and started shooting at each other. The coach guns of the Regulators proved to be the more effective weapon inside the saloon however, and one blast managed to almost cut a Peaky Blinder in half. Although down on the ground, Billy managed to draw his colt peacemaker and started firing. Henry manage to get behind the bar to avoid getting hit, but one of his Peaky Blinders was shot in the head. As the Regulators came to assist Billy, Henry suddenly popped from his cover and fired with his Lee-Metford carbine, hitting one Regulator in the chest. As a Regulator tried to fired back at Henry, he is son riddled with webley bullets from an unsuspecting Peaky Blinder. Billy and the others fired back, but Henry managed to escape through a window. The rest of the Peaky Blinders followed as well. Billy and the Regulators gave chase. One wounded Peaky Blinder was struggling to keep up but a Regulator shot him with a well-placed shot in the liver. The streets of the Canadian town were empty when Billy and his gang got out. They started walking cautiously, with weapons drawn, in search of those Peaky Blinders. Suddenly, Henry and the others surprised them again behind buildings and corners. From a longer range they fired using their carbines and hunting shotguns. One Regulator was hit with a barrage of rifle round and fell bleeding on the dusty ground. Another Regulator got a bunch of buckshot in his head, bursting it like a melon. Billy took cover behind a post, and with his Winchester rifle, manage to get a direct hit on a Peaky Blinder. The young thug fell with blood squirting from his neck, and died squirming and struggling in pain. Only Henry and Billy remained, and they continued shooting each other with their rifles. “I have to get out of here,” Billy said to himself. He then got out of his cover but kept firing his rifle to make sure Henry is still pinned down. Seeing his quarry escaping, Henry rolled from his cover, dodging bullets, and started chasing Billy yelling, “You’re not going anywhere you dirty toerag!” At the same time, both outlaws finally ran out of rifle bullets. Time slowed down as the two eyed each other, dropped their rifles and started drawing their revolvers. Billy manage to draw first and fired, hitting Henry in the leg. The young Brit fell on the ground pissed off and in pain, but manage to get his pistol just in time. Sadly for Billy, his single-action revolver had to be recocked, and Henry’s Webley revolver could fire faster. Several bullets hit Billy in the abdomen, and as he fell he continued firing at Henry, hitting the Brit twice more on his side. The two criminals laid down in the ground, tired and bleeding, and their revolvers empty. The young Billy clutched his body and writhed in pain, but the tough Britishman just coughed and laughed like a maniac. Withstanding the pain, Henry got up and started limping towards Billy, pulling his metal belt. The cowboy tried to grab his bowie knife but the slogger just kicked it away. “Like I said, it’s a great honor,” Henry said. “Go to hell!” Billy replied. Henry then smashed the metal belt-buckle several times on Billy’s head, crushing it like an egg. He then laughed again and started limping back to the saloon to get another pint. Winner: Henry Lightfoot Expert’s Opinion The battle was really close to the point that I have to put up a tiebreaker. Both are excellent criminals and while Billy is the better leader and a terrific gunman, Henry is a military-trained veteran and had better weapons. Many of you also agreed that Henry has the superior pistol and rifle, which gave him advantage in both close quarters and long range scenarios. And besides, Billy the Kid was passive and was only good at escaping his predicament, while Henry was more physically imposing and more aggressive. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors